


Flight 424

by Rumrouz



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's plane crashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight 424

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/16150.html?thread=433430#t433430). **Spoilers for 3.16**

  
  



End file.
